1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to transportation vehicles; specifically, to a personal transportation vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many forms of transportation vehicles (such as, automobiles, motorcycles, etc.,) for carrying users or goods to a destination. Due to environmental and fuel requirement issues, personal transportation vehicles are rising in popularity. One simple type of personal transportation vehicle is a skateboard. A skateboard comprises a board and two pairs of wheels mounted below the board. The user stands on the board and uses one of his/her legs to propel the skateboard. Another type of personal transportation vehicle is a two-wheel kick scooter. A two-wheel kick scooter comprises a board, a handlebar installed on the board, and front and rear wheels mounted below the board, wherein the handlebar is connected to the front wheel for steering the two-wheel kick scooter. The user stands on the board with his/her hands holding the handlebar, and uses his/her legs to propel the kick scooter.